Something I'm Forget
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: Pagi itu Shintarou terbangun dari tidurnya. Tak ada yang aneh, lalu Seijuuro datang dan berkata kalau dia melupakan sesuatu dan berusaha membuat Shintarou mengingatnya. (Bad summary wkwk. Genre melenceng -bingung soalnya) -Midoaka-


**Title : Something I'm forget**

 **Desclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, AU, future, nyeleneh, absurd, tidak serius, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara ban berdecit kala Midorima Shintarou menghentikan mobilnya. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan seperti menerawang. Guyuran hujan perlahan menuruni kaca jendela dan perbedaan suhu menyebabkan kaca mobilnya berembun membuat pemandangan di depannya tertutupi kabut tipis.

 _"Apa? Apa yang aku lupakan?"_

* * *

 **ooOOOoo**

* * *

Pagi itu tak terlalu berbeda dari biasanya. Shintarou terbangun dari tidurnya, mengambil kaca matanya dengan tangan kanan, memakainya, lalu melakukan sedikit peregangan. Siap melakukan aktivitas hari ini.

Shintarou melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, membuat segelas susu hangat lalu menikmatinya sambil menonton _oha- asa_ pagi ini. Cancer ada di urutan ke lima. Cukup buruk, tapi setidaknya _lucky item_ hari ini tidak terlalu sulit. Hanya sebuah _handphone_.

Tangannya menggapai-gapai meja, pandangannya masih tertuju pada televisi yang menyala. Untuk beberapa detik dia melambatkan gerakannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tangannya tak juga menemukan barang yang dicari.

 _"Kemana handphoneku?"_

Berpikir, kapan terakhir kali dia memegang handphonenya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin aku lupa menyimpannya di mana. Nanti juga ketemu"

Lalu pandangannya kembali mengarah pada layar di depannya.

 _Ting tong!_

Shintarou menoleh ke arah pintu. Suara bel itu mengubris acara menontonnya.

 _"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?"_

Dengan malas Shintarou berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Shintarou"

"Seijuuro?"

Pria bersurai hijau itu malah terdiam di pintu. Mata _emerald_ nya memandang pria di depannya.

"Kau tak mempersilahkanku untuk masuk?"

"O..oh, maaf"

Shintarou menggeser posisinya dan membiarkan pria bersurai merah itu masuk.

"Shintarou, kenapa kau masih di sini dan malah bermalas-malasan?"

Yang ditanya berjalan mendekat setelah menutup pintu. Dilihatnya Seijuuro berdiri dengan kedua tangannya memegang pinggang. Menatap kondisi di depannya. TV yang menyala, segelas susu yang baru habis setengahnya dan buku-buku berserakan di atas meja. Satu hal lagi, Shintarou belum membuka gorden jendelanya.

"Aku bertaruh kalau kau belum mandi"

Mata _ruby_ nya memandang Shintarou dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ya, dan kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi begini?"

"Kau lupa?"

"Lupa? Tentang apa?"

Seingatnya dia tidak membuat janji apa-apa hari ini.

"Tentang kita berdua"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan"

Shintarou memandang heran.

 _"Apa yang dipikirkannya? Memangnya aku melupakan apa?"_

"Kalau begitu aku akan mandi. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau"

Sebenarnya tanpa perlu berkata seperti itu pun, pria di hadapannya ini pasti melakukan apapun semaunya. Itu hal yang biasa.

...

Shintarou kembali setelah mandi. Seijuuro duduk di sofa sambil menyesap tehnya. Sudah dibilang dia biasa menganggap apartemen Shintarou ini seperti di rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau membereskannya?"

Tanya Shintarou ketika rumahnya terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Gordennya juga terbuka, membuat cahaya matahari pagi menelusup menembus kaca-kaca jendela.

"Ya, itu membuat tanganku gatal"

Shintarou hanya mengangguk namun terlihat kaku, lalu ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Seijuuro. Tidak terlalu banyak obrolan setelahnya. Mereka hanya duduk di sana sambil menonton televisi.

Sesekali Seijuuro menoleh ke arah pria bersurai hijau itu. Tidak biasanya Shintarou malas-malasan di apartemennya. Setidaknya pria itu biasa melakukan hal-hal yang lebih berguna daripada hanya duduk dan nonton TV.

"Kenapa kau melihat ke sini terus?"

"Shintarou, kau benar-benar lupa?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Kau serius tidak mengingatnya?"

"Oh ayolah! Dari tadi kau hanya mengatakan tentang apa aku ingat atau tidak. Memangnya apa yang aku lupakan?"

Seijuuro diam sebentar. Terlihat berpikir, sepertinya mencari cara lain agar pria di hadapannya ini mengingat apa yang dia maksud.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Huh? Mi.. Midorima Shintarou"

Wajahnya terlihat terkejut ketika Seijuuro melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Do.. Dokter"

"Kenapa kau bermalas-malasan?"

"Tidak ada kerjaan"

"Kenapa kau tidak bekerja?"

"Huh? Aku mengambil cuti, kau lupa?"

"Tidak. Hanya mengetesmu"

"Kau ini. Kau pikir aku amnesia?"

Shintarou tidak berpikir kalau dirinya amnesia. Dia masih ingat siapa dirinya, pekerjaannya, siapa pria di hadapannya, dan tentu dia ingat mengapa dia tidak bekerja dan hanya diam di apartemen hari ini.

Seijuuro tidak menjawab, wajahnya terlihat kembali berpikir.

 _"Sejauh ini tidak ada yang salah. Tapi kenapa Shintarou tidak mengingat yang satu itu?"_ Seijuuro bergumam.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak"

Suasana kembali hening...

"Umm, Shintarou. Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Kemarin? Kemarin aku ..."

 _"Aku lupa apa yang kulakukan kemarin"_

"Kenapa? Kau lupa?"

"Kemarin aku ..."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau lupa, aku hanya bertanya. Kau di mana saat dini hari tadi?"

"Dini hari? Yaa, mungkin tidur? Di kamarku?"

 _"Hey! Aku tidak benar-benar amnesia kan?"_

Seijuuro mendesah. Bukan itu yang dia maksud. Dan dia sendiri bingung bagaimana mengatakannya pada pria berkaca mata ini.

"Kau lupa kalau kita sudah ...-"

Telapak tangannya meremas sedikit baju yang Shintarou pakai. Membuat cincin perak di jari manisnya sedikit berkilau terkena cahaya.

"Sudah?"

"-tidak jadi"

Alisnya mengerenyit. Seijuuro terlihat aneh hari ini. Tatapan matanya memandang Seijuuro yang menunduk sambil menatap cincin yang melingkar di jarinya.

"Kalau kau mau bilang kita sudah menikah. Aku tentu tidak lupa"

Seijuuro menoleh cepat. Manik matanya memancarkan sedikit harapan. Mungkin Shintarou akan mengingatnya kali ini.

"Benar. Lalu kenapa kau masih tinggal di sini?"

"Ini apartemenku?"

"Tepat"

"Dan kau bertanya kenapa aku tinggal di sini?"

"Oke! Akan kuubah pertanyaannya. Kenapa kita masih di sini?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tentang rumah kita atau semacamnya?"

"Rumah kita? Apa kita punya rumah?"

"Ya, kita punya. Baru membelinya"

"Kau serius?"

"Jadi kau lupa? Akan kutunjukan. Ikut aku!"

* * *

 **ooOOOoo**

* * *

Mereka berdua masuk ke mobil. Seijuuro duduk di kursi kemudi dan Shintarou duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau yakin kau yang menyetir?"

"Ya, kau tidak tahu jalannya"

"Kau bisa menunjukannya padaku"

"Tidak perlu, itu hanya akan buang-buang waktu"

Seijuuro mengendarai mobil bercat putih itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup wow bagi Shintarou sampai membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang ketika Seijuuro mulai menginjak pedal gas.

"Hati-hati Sei! Kau bisa menabrak!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hal semacam itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Kau bertingkah seperti tahu segalanya"

"Aku memang tahu"

Shintarou melihat ke jalan sekelilingnya. Berkelok-kelok seperti pegunungan atau perbukitan? Entahlah, yang jelas mobil yang ditumpanginya lama-lama memijak aspal yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Sei awas! Pelankan mobilnya, di depan macet!"

Bukannya memelankan laju mobil, Seijuuro malah membanting stir ke bahu jalan dan menginjak rem sekaligus, membuat tubuh keduanya terdorong ke depan.

"Sei! Kita bisa mati kalau kau mengendarainya seperti tadi!"

"Ada kecelakaan"

"Huh?"

Pria jangkung itu memfokuskan lensa matanya ke arah yang dilihat Seijuuro. Ada garis polisi di sekitar pagar pembatas yang hancur dan di jaga oleh polisi-polisi, sebagian sambil menertibkan kendaraan yang tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Asap terlihat membumbung tinggi dari arah lereng yang tidak bisa dilihat Shintarou dari dalam mobil. Seijuuro membuka pintunya dan beranjak ke luar.

"Sei kau mau ke mana? Tunggu saja di sini sampai mereka menyelesaikan urusannya"

"Mau melihat"

Seijuuro berjalan mendekat ke kerumunan di sekitar dan mengabaikan Shintarou. Tangannya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak bergeser sambil menunggu Seijuuro kembali.

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Seseorang berlari tergesa-gesa dari arah belakang mobil. Shintarou memperhatikan orang itu, rambut pirangnya berkibar ketika kakinya menjejak. Kelihatannya mobilnya ada di deretan belakang, jadi dia turun dari mobilnya dan berlari ke sana.

"Kise. Kenapa dia lari-larian seperti itu ya?" gumam Shintarou.

Lama menunggu Seijuuro yang tidak kunjung kembali. Shintarou memutuskan ikut turun dari mobil, mungkin Seijuuro malah mengobrol dulu dengan Kise.

"Huh?"

Shintarou semakin heran ketika teman-temannya juga ada di sana. Apalagi Murasakibara, kepala ungunya terlihat kontras di antara orang lain. Cahaya matahari saat ini sudah cukup terang untuk bisa membedakan warna.

"Hey! Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini juga?"

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Shintarou menatap satu per satu temannya itu, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri sampai-sampai Shintarou tidak habis pikir. Kise nekat berlari demi melihat kecelakaan ini. Aomine yang malas bangun pagi pun, pagi ini ada di sini. Terutama Murasakibara yang tidak bisa sedetikpun tidak memakan cemilan jika memegangnya, sekarang mulutnya menganga tapi stik jagung di tangannya tidak juga dia makan.

Ini semua mulai terlihat aneh bagi Shintarou. Oh iya, Seijuuro, kemana dia? Shintarou tidak menemukan pria berambut merah itu di manapun.

"Tetsu-kun! Hiks ..."

"Sudahlah Momoi-san, jangan menangis"

Terhalang oleh Murasakibara, Momoi membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kuroko yang berusaha meredakan tangisnya dengan mengelus punggung Momoi.

"Hey! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kalian bersikap seperti ini?!"

Shintarou geram, teriakannya tak digubris sedikitpun oleh mereka.

"Percuma Shin. Mereka tak akan bisa mendengarmu"

Tiba-tiba Seijuuro sudah berdiri di sisinya. Shintarou tidak percaya akan hal-hal seperti berpindah tempat dalam waktu singkat. Dia hanya tidak sadar kalau dari tadi Seijuuro memang ada di sisinya, mungkin?

"Seijuuro. Kau membuatku kaget. Apa maksudmu mereka tidak bisa mendengarku?"

"Ini hal yang kau lupakan"

"Katakan ada apa sebenarnya?!"

"Kalau ... kita berdua sudah ... _mati_ ..."

Pernyataan Seijuuro itu terasa menusuk. Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah mati sedangkan dia ada di sini?

"Bohong! Kenapa kau mengatakan lelucon semacam itu Sei?! Itu. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Lucu"

"Aku tidak bohong. Mobil yang ada di bawah sana, itu mobil kita"

"Mobil kita? Tapi mobil kita ada di ..."

Matanya membulat, mobilnya tidak ada, sedangkan tadi dia menunggu Seijuuro di dalam sana. Sepintas Shintarou ingat Kise yang berlari. Padahal, Seijuuro menempatkan mobilnya dekat sekali dengan pagar pembatas, tidak ada yang bisa melintas dari sisi itu. Tapi Kise? Melintas tanpa terhalang apapun. Dan itu artinya ...

"Kita sudah mati Shin. Dalam kecelakaan ini, dini hari tadi saat kita berangkat menuju rumah baru kita"

"Tapi ... kenapa bisa?"

"Ada truk yang melintas tak terkendali dan menyerempet mobil kita hingga terguling ke lereng itu"

"Aku masih tidak percaya semua ini"

Pagi ini dia bangun seperti biasanya, tidak ada apa-apa, bedanya hanya dia tidak bekerja. Tapi bukan ini alasannya, dia tidak bekerja karena cuti bukan karena dia sudah mati. Ini keterlaluan, lelucon yang keterlaluan.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, ikut aku"

Seijuuro memengang lengannya dan ketika membuka mata, Shintarou sudah berdiri di bawah lereng dekat mobil yang sudah hancur. Cat putihnya berlumur darah, kacanya pecah bertebaran, langit-langitnya sudah tak berbentuk karena benturan. Yang membuat jantungnya terasa mencelos adalah tangan yang terkulai di sisi jendela memakai cincin yang sama seperti yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Apa dia masih punya jantung untuk merasakan hal semacam itu?

 _"Bohong ... ini tidak mungkin terjadi ..."_

Para petugas kepolisian masih berusaha mengevakuasi korban di dalam, karena keadaannya yang terjepit , jadi sulit untuk mengeluarkannya. Disamping itu, medannya terletak di tanah yang miring, ditambah mobilnya masih mengeluarkan asap yang mengganggu pernapasan. Kemungkinan yang lebih buruk, mobil itu bisa saja meledak.

"Sekarang kau percaya?"

Shintarou melirik plat nomor mobilnya, dari berjuta mobil bercat putih, kenapa harus sama dengan plat mobilnya sendiri?

Seorang polisi memasukan benda yang ditemukannya ke dalam plastik. Itu _handphone_ nya. _Handphone_ yang dicarinya tadi pagi untuk dijadikan _lucky item_.

"Kenapa?"

 _"Pantas saja aku tidak menemukannya di manapun"_

Cukup lama sampai Shintarou sadar kembali. Jenazah sudah berhasil di keluarkan dari rongsokan mobilnya. Atap mobilnya sudah menyingkap ke atas karena karena dibelah untuk memudahkan proses evakuasi. Shintarou sendiri tidak tahu. Semuanya hampir terlihat merah di pandangan Shintarou, termasuk rambutnya yang seharusnya berwarna hijau. Tapi dia sangat mengenal struktur wajah Seijuuro yang selalu memenuhi pandangannya setiap malam, apalagi wajahnya sendiri tentunya.

Terlalu mengenaskan jika melihat langsung keadaannya. Mungkin saja tidak satupun dari teman-temannya mengenali jenazah ini, tapi mereka tahu karena bukti-bukti lain yang mereka terima. Shintarou menatap ke atas, Kise juga ikut menangis sambil memeluk Aomine. Ini sangat sulit dipercaya. Apa kau bisa langsung percaya begitu saja ketika kau melihat sesosok jenazah lalu diberitahu kalau itu tubuhmu sendiri?

"Hey! Kalian semua! Aku di sini! Aomine! Kise! Murasakibara! Kuroko! Momoi! Tidakkah kalian mendengarku?!"

"Sudah kubilang itu percuma Shintarou. Mereka tidak bisa dengar suaramu"

Pertamakalinya dalam hidup Shintarou, atau kematian? Shintarou dikejutkan oleh kenyataan bahwa dia sudah _mati ..._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Makin sini ff saya makin absurd dan gak serius ya? Ini ff lama sebenernya, malah tadinya gaakan dilanjut._**

 ** _Abisan gaada ide lagi, ini juga idenya mainstream dan gampang ditebak -banget- endingnya. ckckck_**

 ** _Minim deskripsi pula. Saya sangat sadar untuk yang itu._**

 ** _Gomen!_**

 ** _._**


End file.
